Into Inuyasha's Mind
by turtlequeen2
Summary: This is the poem collection I made before 'Into Sesshoumaru's Mind.' This is all in Inuyasha's POV. But it's all here, from Kagome, to Kikyo, his bastard brother, his life, and the rest of his group. I hope you enjoy!
1. Poem 1: Kagome or Kikyo?

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: These are my thoughts are what Inuyasha is thinking. Don't take my word for it.

Inuyasha: Keh! Like you'd know what I was thinking.

Turtlequeen2: Exactly, but anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Kagome or Kikyo**

Kagome or Kikyo

Damn, I can't decide

Both are important in my life

Yet I can't decide

* * *

Kagome likes me for who I am

Kikyo wants me to be a human

Kagome wishes for me to live

Kikyo wants to be with me in Hell

* * *

Both care for me

Both aren't disgusted by me

Both love me

One lives and one is dead

* * *

Kikyo was my first love

Kagome is my new one

Should I move on?

Should I continue with what I left off?

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo are opposites of each other

Kagome shares Kikyo's soul

She is supposed to be Kikyo's reincarnation

Yet I don't see Kikyo in her

* * *

Kikyo asks once if I care for Kagome more than her

I truly don't know

My heart is torn in two

Kikyo sealed me and Kagome freed me

* * *

I was willing to live my life with Kikyo

Kikyo and me were not supposed to separated, yet-

Our trust was broken so easily

Kagome trusted me so quickly

* * *

Kikyo and I were forced to hide our emotions

Yet Kagome shows them so freely

I feel compelled to protect them both with my life

So Kagome or Kikyo?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this little poem! Please review! I'm sorry for the lines, but this was the only way I could separate stanzas. 


	2. Poem 2: Why Kagome Cries

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: This is my perception of Inuyasha's thoughts in poetry form. Sorry for all the lines…

Kagome: Please review!

Turtlequeen2: Thanks Kagome. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Why Kagome Cries**

Kagome cries for many reasons

She cries for many people

She cries for many pains

I am the cause of many of those reasons

* * *

Kagome cries of betrayal

When I go to see Kikyo

I smell the salty sweetness of fresh tears

Her anger quickly covers up herself

* * *

Kagome cries of frustration

She cries when we argue

When I'm stubborn or when she is

When I say she can't go home

* * *

Kagome cries of hurt

When I say things out of anger

When I say things I don't mean

When we misunderstand each other

* * *

Kagome cries for her friends

She cries for Sango's loneliness

She cries for Shippo's tears when he dreams of his parents

She cries for Miroku's demise

She cries for me

* * *

Kagome cries when I'm hurt

When I'm close to dying

When my demon blood takes over

When she wishes for me not to kill the innocent

* * *

Kagome cries of sadness

When we have nightmares

When Naraku gets away

When she says things to me without thinking

* * *

She cries of understanding

For pity of my horrible life

For people not understanding what I am

For me

* * *

Kagome cries of joy

When she is relieved of enemies

When I care for her

When I kissed her

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy/angst poem on Kagome. Please Review! 


	3. Poem 3: Reminiscence of Kikyo

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: This is Inuyasha's thoughts in poetry form…or at least my assumption of it.

Inuyasha: Keh! Like you know what I'm thinking.

Turtlequeen2: Oh, so why do you blush whenever Kagome hugs you?

Inuyasha: -blushes- I don't know what you're talking about wench!

Turtlequeen2: Right…Anyways I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I own these poems though!

**

* * *

Reminiscence of Kikyo**

Kagome often wonders of what I'm thinking of on bright days

I'm often thinking of the Kikyo I once knew

The one who was once alive and caring

She, who often sat by me under the Goshinboku

* * *

Who often told me that we were both the same

We were forced to hide our emotions from the world

Our weakness

Who taught me to trust another after mother died

* * *

Who opened my soul for love again

Who for once, didn't shun me for what I was

I was willing to live my life with her

As a human

* * *

Now, Kikyo is a shadow of her former self

She is dead and unfeeling

The one I once loved is unable to rest in peace

The one I failed to protect

* * *

How was our trust broken so easily if we were to live together?

How were we to be if we were separated?

Is Kagome supposed to be the one I'm supposed to be with?

The one who will continue to heal my soul where Kikyo left off?

* * *

How painful was it to be betrayed by the one you loved

To feel dead inside and out

I should have died then

But Kagome saved me

* * *

Is she my salvation?

Is Kikyo meant to be amongst the dead?

Why does everyone say Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation?

They are two separate people

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome are night and day

Kikyo was my past

Is Kagome my future?

Do I still harbor love for Kikyo, for the past-

The past unlived?

The one that was never finished?

* * *

Kikyo, I still have to protect you

Your presence still haunts me, with guilt and sadness

Of what we didn't finish

Should we continue where we left off,

Or do I have a new person in my life to be with?

* * *

A/N: I know….for those non-Kikyo haters out there….well sort of…I thought I would concentrate more on Kikyo on this one. So please no flames just because you hate Kikyo. Also for the lines, once again, I'm sorry…LOL. Please review! 


	4. Poem 4: Kagome and Kouga

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Please review people!

Inuyasha: Keh! You make me sound weak.

Turtlequeen2: No, it makes you look caring. You know you think these things in your head anyways, so don't try to ignore it.

Inuyasha: Keh! -blushes-

Sesshoumaru: You are already weak for thinking such stupid things.

Inuyasha: -draws out Tetsusaiga- You wanna say that again bastard?

Turtlequeen2: Not now boys. Fight later, but now I have to finish my disclaimer.

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: -pouts- Fine.

Turtlequeen2: This is from Inuyasha POV for your info. I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I do own these poem collections. .

**

* * *

Kagome and Kouga**

That annoying wolf always goes to see Kagome

I see him as my rival for Kagome

I maybe am afraid that he will actually win

Her love

Her heart

After all I've done to hurt her

* * *

Ever since that dreadful day Kouga claimed Kagome

As 'his woman'

As 'his love'

I often wonder why he loves her

Then it always comes back to me

* * *

Why do I care about whom she's with?

Do I love her?

Do I care for her?

Why can't I tell her my feelings?

I often thought I loved Kikyo

* * *

It makes me feel terrible

Why can't she have someone else when I still

Care for Kikyo

After all I've done

Why does she continue to stay with me?

* * *

All I ever thought myself to be was a pathetic hanyou

Kikyo and Kagome thought me different

Maybe Kouga is better for her than I am

After all who could ever love someone like me?

Her countless tears for me

Makes me feel like a bastard

* * *

Even so, every time he comes around

I can never let him have her

It almost breaks my heart to see her close to someone other than me

I have to make sure she will never break her promise

To always be with me

Though I would never blame her if she left

* * *

He makes me make sure I never break my promise to her

To never let another woman I care for, die

For her to never get harmed

Every time he says that Kagome is his woman

My heart clenches

* * *

Every time he takes her hands into his

My blood boils

Every time he flirts with her

I start to see red

Maybe I do get jealous

* * *

Sometimes Kagome doesn't seem interested in him

Sometimes she blushes and has no clue what she does to him

Or to me

It makes me jump in before they can go any further

Kagome tells me she only likes that mangy wolf as a friend

But what scares me is that he might be the open arms

she would run to if I mess up again

* * *

If I 'don't care' for her

As I always tell myself,

Then why does my heart yearn for

the day when Kagome will run to me?

For this reason, this is one battle I must triumph in

I'll be damned if I let Kouga win

* * *

A/N: A little insight on what Inuyasha thinks of Kouga and Kagome together. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! As usual…sorry for the many lines. 


	5. Poem 5: My Brother Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I'm on a roll on the poetry. For once this one will have nothing to do with the love Inuyasha has for Kikyo or Kagome...

Inuyasha: FINALLY!

Turtlequeen2: ...Because it will be about Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: NANI! O.O

Turtlequeen2: Suck it up. This is my perception on Inuyasha's thoughts. I do own these poems, but not Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns him.

**

* * *

My Brother Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru is sadly my half-older brother

How I despise that bastard

Ever since I was born, he made my life hell

I often wonder how we are related

* * *

He hates me for my human blood

Yet he has a human girl with him

He hates me for me having the Tetsusaiga

While he only gets the Tensaiga

* * *

That's the only thing I have over him

Kagome says I also have human compassion

Which sometimes I wish I didn't have

He is the one who calls me half-breed

* * *

After mother died, he abandoned me

He left me to die alone

He never wanted to help me

I hated him for it

He is a full-fledged demon unlike me

* * *

He has more power than me

He reigns over the Western Lands

Striking fear in peoples' hearts

I wish to be a demon like him

But it makes me often wonder

* * *

Will I loose my humanity?

Will I loose the love I hold for Kagome?

Will I loose the compassion I have for Kikyo?

Will I loose the memories of all of the friends I made?

* * *

Sesshoumaru is often confusing as well

Sometimes he doesn't kill me when has the chance

He often makes up excuses, but I know better

Because of that human girl, he heart is softening

* * *

I hate to work with him

Although I'll never admit that

Together we would make a great team

I'm sure he thinks the same of me

Because of my half-demon blood

* * *

He often comes to taunt me

To see what has become of Tetsusaiga

He says he had come to make sure that

My tainted blood has not yet made

A mockery of our old man

* * *

But what is his true purpose of coming to see me?

He shows up during my battles when I think all is lost

He says that he only wishes to rid the world of the enemy

If my stubbornness didn't always get in the way,

Where would we be now?

* * *

Why does he constantly try to fight me?

Is it only because of the Tetsusaiga?

Or is it for my strength to build up?

Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing?

* * *

When will you finally respect me?

When will you no longer look at me with disgust?

When will my blood no longer matter to you?

When will you look beside you and not below, to see me?

* * *

Would all of this ever happen?

I hardly doubt it.

But the thought wouldn't be so bad to think about.

Will we ever finally see that we are indeed the Brothers of the Fang?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this one! All about Sesshoumaru! The lines, as usual, my apologies. Please review! 


	6. Poem 6: Sango and Kohaku’s Suffering

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I appreciate everyone's support!

Inuyasha: What's this about this time?

Turtlequeen2: Glad you asked. It's a sad one about Sango, Kohaku, and the dreadful things in their lives.

Inuyasha: Keh! At least it's not about my brother.

Sesshoumaru: What are you inferring brother?

Inuyasha: That I don't give a damn about you!

Sesshoumaru: The feeling is mutual.

Turtlequeen2: Aww…look at the brotherly love…

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: O.O What!

Turtlequeen2: At least you two shut up. This is my perception of what Inuyasha's thinking. I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own these poems! Rumiko Takahashi still owns him…-sigh-

**

* * *

Sango and Kohaku's Suffering**

I had assumed that I was the only one that Naraku had tricked

I was wrong

Miroku had been cursed by him

Sango had to watch as her brother, controlled by Naraku,

Killed her comrades and family

As part of Naraku's amusement

* * *

Sango is tormented by her memories

At night, I hear her cry out for them and Kohaku

She relives the dreadful night that had changed her life forever

Kohaku trying to kill her and her family

With his own hands

* * *

Sango watched as the lord with them,

Commanded that they both be killed

The arrows piercing through Kohaku and herself

She was nearly killed

But Kohaku was dead

She was there when he died

* * *

Naraku then tricked her after coming after me

He made her think that I was the monster

Who killed the rest of her comrades in the village

But after realizing that Naraku was the enemy

She decided to become part of our team

* * *

We thought that Kohaku was dead

We were wrong

Naraku brought him back to life

With the use of a Shikon Jewel fragment

Kohaku has no memories of what he has done

He is now a slave of Naraku

* * *

Forced to kill without knowing his own self

A little of him dies

With every innocent life he claims

All because of Naraku's sick mind

How I hate that bastard!

* * *

How Kohaku progressed

He can now call Sango his Ane-ue

Slowly he can collect the memories he had

But will he want to know?

* * *

How he killed his own comrades

How he almost killed his own sister time and time again

Against his own will

To be under one's control

* * *

I have realized that Sango has been through

Much more than I

I haven't seen my own family slaughtered before my eyes

By one I loved under one's control

* * *

Sango is a strong woman

To go through so much

And still want to live and fight

She wants to avenge her villagers and her brother

Therefore, she must kill Naraku

As badly as I feel I need to

* * *

Just as I feel the urge to be with Kikyo when she is near

Sango has the same urge with seeing Kohaku

Sometimes this acts as her weakness

Seeing her only bloodline watching her

Can enable enemies to attack without warning

* * *

It doesn't stop her

She keeps on fighting

She wears her heart on her sleeve

But in battle, she is sturdy and brave

* * *

She will save her brother

I'll make sure of that

We will find some way for her brother to live

When the Jewel needs to be complete

* * *

Many times she has seen her brother do things

That are against tajiya beliefs

She was to turn her back on him

But she didn't

* * *

Her heart is too stubborn

To not love her brother

She knows that he has no recollection

Of his life before Naraku

He knows not the impact of his own actions

Against his ownsister

* * *

She still wants to save Kohaku

I would have gave up long ago

I did almost gave up

She never did

Her brother keeps her going

* * *

Sango still suffers from scars of the aftermath

She still suffers from Kohaku's lack of memory of her and the village

She still suffers from nightmares

But she still has the monk to comfort her

* * *

Miroku often calms her

They talk about how they will get Kohaku back

He makes her think of other things

Like his lechery or his love for her

* * *

Sango has at least him and Kirara left

She may have a bad past

But with Naraku's death on the horizon

We will make sure that she has an enjoyable future ahead of her

* * *

A/N: I personally like this one a lot. I think you know by now that I'm sorry for the line thing, so I'm going to say it no more. Please review! 


	7. Poem 7: Halfbreed

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hey, I'm back again with another sad poem!

Inuyasha: What of this time?

Turtlequeen2: About what you think of yourself as a hanyou.

Inuyasha: Grrrr…. -growls-

Turtlequeen2: I know, I know, don't kill me please! If it means anything, I like you just the way you are.

Inuyasha: Gee thanks! -sarcastically- Like I care what you think after making me sound so wimpy.

Turtlqueen2: -rolls eyes at Inuyasha- Well hope you enjoy! This is my perception of what Inuyasha thinks. I do not own Inuyasha, however, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own these poems and now -squeals- the 3rd movie on DVD!

**

* * *

Half-breed**

A half-breed

It is what I am

An abomination amongst the youkai and human races

I am not human

I am not youkai

I am both

* * *

As a little child

I was alone with no one, but mother

None of mothers' subjects played with me

They looked upon me with disgust

I saw how they looked down upon mother for having me

For ever loving a youkai

My father

* * *

The first time I ever heard the name 'half-breed'

One night, I wanted to play with the people of mother's court

They stole my ball

They threw it across the bridge

Saying that they wanted nothing to do with a half-breed

When I picked up the ball, I turned around

To find that all left me there alone

* * *

Mother stood there by me

I walked to her and asked the question

"Mama, what's a half-breed?"

That's when I first saw her tears

Crystal drops from the depths of her shattered soul

She wrapped her arms around me, crying for me

* * *

She cried for me

For what she knew my life to become

For how hard it would for me

To find someone who would like me for me

It was when I saw her tears, I knew she hurt because of me

* * *

I then started to know why I was unwanted by others

I was hanyou - a half-breed

A shame to ever walk the earth

My mother then fell ill

After promising that she'd always be there for me

That promise held fast for only a short time, unfortunately

After her death, I was chased out of the village

By the people she believed to care for her

* * *

It was then I wanted to become strong

I wanted to become full youkai to fight off my foes

To know no emotions

To feel no pain

No sadness

No rejections from no one

To be feared and respected

* * *

I wanted to be like my brother

I remember him in my childhood as well

He often called me a half-breed

He still does

He says that I'm an insult to our father's name

It was my fault that he died

While he tried to protect me and mother

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned me away

It was because of my sullied human blood

He detests humans with a passion

He hates me even more because I now possess Tetsusaiga

The fang that he sees me unfit to wield

Because of my hanyou senses

* * *

At my long life of being alone

I strengthen my skills at killing

It was to kill or be killed

I started my search for the Shikon Jewel

It was then, I met Kikyo

* * *

She was the first person since mother

To look at me and not be disgusted

We were alike

To have to hide our feelings or be weakened by it

Then she wanted to me to become human

So we could live as humans with each other

* * *

I loved her

I was prepared to do it

I could be a full human and not suffer

From being half anymore

Then Naraku with his greed for the jewel

Turned us against each other

* * *

My human emotions

Made me weakened by this and made me fall under

She pinned me to the Goshinboku

Under the 50-year sleep, I was harbored with hurt

* * *

When Kagome awoke me

My youkai side lusted for revenge and vengeance

My human side wanted to understand the betrayal

I still loved Kikyo no matter how much I tried to get rid of those thoughts

I wanted to once again become full youkai

To escape those feelings

I lusted for power

* * *

Being hanyou

Many often overlook me

They take me for a weakling

I use their stupidity for my advantage

Having half human in me, it makes me more prone

To want to protect those I care for

To never give up because I am too stubborn

* * *

Being part youkai

Gives me more strength to protect my friends

I am the only one that can wield Tetsusaiga

I have loyalty to those I love

Humans still fear me

* * *

Kagome was the next woman that I started to care for

She loved me for me

For being just hanyou

With her, we had Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara travel with us

They also became my friends

* * *

They never cared about me being hanyou

Kagome helped them learn to understand that

Thanks to her, I no longer feel that much of a need to become youkai again

I am powerful enough with her to protect with Tetsusaiga

* * *

I defeated many enemies with their help

Being hanyou, I can value friendship

I may be a half-breed to some

But to others I am just being me

* * *

A/N: I think this is my best poem, thus far in this collection! I know it was sad so I had to put a little happy resolution at the end. I hope you liked this and please review! 


	8. Poem 8: The ShikonnoTama

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Hey sorry for the wait. I was so busy with my other fanfics that I had any time to do poetry. Thanks for your patience.

Inuyasha: Keh! Now what will you be torturing me with now!

Turtlequeen2: Glad you asked…the Shikon-no-Tama of course!

Inuyasha: NANI!

Turtlequeen2: It's your perception of it and why you think the jewel is yours.

Inuyasha: Why do I not like the sound of this?

Turtlequeen2: Shut it! I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own these poems though. These are in Inuyasha's POV. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

The Shikon-no-Tama**

The Shikon-no-Tama

A powerful jewel

Something I longed to have

For so long

* * *

Many lives have been destroyed by this jewel

Many sacrifices made for it

Enemies have come for it

To gain power

Like I have

* * *

I wished to be a full-fledged demon

I wanted to be strong

To show no weakness

To protect those I care for

To be feared and respected

* * *

It was a powerful jewel created with the four souls

It came forth from Midoriko's soul

She trapped herself and the youkai she was fighting, within it

She is still fighting them even today

That's why it can become tainted by evil aura

* * *

The youkai makes it easily able to become tainted

Midoriko makes it able to be purified again

Many evils have lusted for the jewel's powers

I may have selfish reasons for the jewel

But it is for the benefit of my friends

Or is it?

* * *

Will my selfish wish make things worse

Or better?

If I make the wish, will it disappear

Or become tainted with youkai blood and greed?

Long ago I wanted to become the opposite

* * *

Kikyo wished for me to become human

I wanted to also

Just to be with her

I would have done anything just to be with her

She was a pure angel who wanted to be with me:

A shameful hanyou

* * *

She believed that in order for us to life a normal life

We had to rid ourselves of the jewel so we wouldn't have to protect it

So we could live normal lives

She said for it to be purified

There was to be a selfless wish made on it

For me to become human was the decided wish

It was all ruined by Naraku

* * *

Because of him all of my friends suffer

Because of him, Kikyo and I betrayed each other

Because of him,most of theshards are tainted

Because of him, countless people died

That bastard Naraku and his greed for the Shikon-no-Tama

* * *

Am I any different?

I want it for my own needs

I'll kill whoever who stands in my way

Would I taint the jewel with my wish to become demon?

* * *

When I first saw the jewel from Kagome

I was ecstatic and shocked

It came from her body

Meaning that it was destroyed somehow before then

I could've killed her if it had not been for her sit command

* * *

How mindless could I be?

I almost killed the girl I was going to protect

Just because of my wish and greed

How much more am I willing to risk for this jewel?

* * *

Because of this jewel

It gave strength to the Thunder Brothers

They killed Shippo's father

Leaving him orphaned

* * *

But Kagome took him in

It enabled Naraku to live

The monster that gave Miroku the cursed wind tunnel

He caused the deaths of Sango's kin

He brought Kohaku back to life, only to make him his mindless slave

* * *

The greed for the Shikon Jewel caused Urasue to recreate Kikyo

Being the fool I was, I called out her name

When she clearly meant for me not to

I failed her again

* * *

I was mad and deeply in shock when Kagome shattered it

How could she do so when I survived those 50 years!

Why were the gods so cruel to me?

I didn't even know that it was possible

But, OH, did I find out that it was!

* * *

But some part of me is now glad

If it was not shattered,

I would have not met all of the friends I now have

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and hell, even Shippo

And most of all I would've never gotten to know Kagome

* * *

She helped me in a lot of ways

Her kind spirit, healed me

She likes me for me and only me

She is my best friend and possibly more

Maybe I do love her?

* * *

All thanks to the Jewel she shattered

It may have caused a lot of damage

But in the end it's always worth it

I got much more in return than I would've ever hoped for

Love, friendship, and perhaps hope

After all of that, do I really need the jewel?

I got all I wished for and more just from being myself

All we need to do is lay the Shikon-no-Tama to rest;

The misunderstood soul of Midoriko

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't too deep for some of you fans out there…hehe. Anyways, please review! 


End file.
